


do it again (i know we should)

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a Thursday afternoon, and Gwen's sleepy-tired, full of leftover Chinese and a shared pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it again (i know we should)

They talk about it first, twined around each other in the very corner of Morgana's bed, under the fluffy stripey fleece blanket, fingers and lips wandering over each other's skin. It'll have to be at Gwen's, because she has a single room, or on a weekend, when Morgana's roommate is gone for the night, or … Something like that. They sort of plan it out in hushed, excited voices.

When it happens it's a Thursday afternoon, and Gwen's sleepy-tired, full of leftover Chinese and a shared pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, her face tucked in against Morgana's shoulder, body curled against and almost around Morgana's. There's a Buffy rerun on the television, and Morgana's pretending to do the reading for her art history survey course.

But she's not reading, and Gwen's not watching tv, and pretty soon they're both more interested in kissing and slipping hands up tee shirts to find warm skin that wants to be stroked.

Gwen doesn't know everything about her girlfriend. Not because Morgana keeps too many secrets, but because … because she's Morgana, because she doesn't how to share all those little parts of herself yet.

Gwen knows there was a girl last semester who bought Morgana something expensive for her nineteenth birthday, promised her something that sounded like forever, and left her right before exams.

So when Gwen sees Morgana wide-eyed and maybe a little scared, naked and warm on Gwen's bed, fingers knotted tight in Gwen's rumpled, yellow-flowered sheets, she leans forward kisses Morgana on the lips, then on the neck, over her breasts and just between them. She makes the promises she can make – that she wants to be doing this, so badly, that she wants to do it, keep doing it, with Morgana, that she wants to go down on her and kiss her all over and find out how to make her come fast and hard, then again, more drawn out so Morgana feels her climax reach down to her fingers and toes.

Morgana nuzzles all over Gwen's breasts, her mouth still curved into that post-orgasm lazy smile, kissing her lips wet and soft over Gwen's nipples until they're taut. Then she nips firmer kisses against Gwen, licks under the curve of one breast, teases one nipple with edge of her teeth, learns slowly what makes Gwen wet and needy.

And when Morgana trails her fingers over Gwen's shoulder, down the inside of her arm, over her hip, and between her thighs, Gwen coaxes her closer, further, has Morgana curl those slim, warm fingers inside her. Gwen doesn't come hard or fast this time, and it's not the best orgasm, and it's a little awkward after, and they're both a little raw before they curl in close again, kissing and thrilling at the secret that's all theirs now.

And Gwen, Gwen's more than a little in love with Morgana, and much more than a little willing to discover all the different, wonderful, crazy ways their bodies fit together.


End file.
